


The Moment

by Mac_0908



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Character Death, Children, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mac_0908/pseuds/Mac_0908
Summary: With the death of his parents, he only grew up hearing stories of their adventures. Finally he is able to return to the place they once called home and make some of his own.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. The Death of a Hero

This moment, the one that was dreaded by many. 

The moment the sea stilled and didn’t move for weeks after. 

The moment that a knock on an apartment in Manhattan, the opening of a door, meeting of sea green and blue eyes, as realization hit.

The moment as mother and wife crossed over Half-Blood hill and fell to the ground in agony, with her baby in her arms. 

The moment of a satyr holding the screaming women trying not to shed his own tears.

The moment of hearts shattering as the heard the news.

Perseus Jackson savior and hero of Olympus has fallen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Im sorry for the sins in about to commit.


	2. The Screams of Pain

Percy and Annabeth were the great love story to come from Camp Half-Blood. Best friends to lovers and even walking through hell and back had made them a legend. 

After graduating college in New Rome they moved back to New York and quickly got engaged. Finding a nice home on Long Island sound, close to camp but far enough away to have privacy the two settled down and got married.

A year later the two announced a pregnancy and by the age of 25 they were the parents of a perfect baby boy.  
A few days after his first birthday tragedy struck.

It was a normal and happy day for the family, Percy and Annabeth had just gotten off of work and started cooking supper.  
There was a knock at the door and Annabeth had run over to open it. 

“Oh hi Mary,” she said staring at the brunette in the doorway, “whats up?”

“Well you forgot some of these files at work and with you being all off the grid I figured I'd bring them to you.” Mary answered handing her a stack of folders.  
Before she could even grab the papers from her hand Percy had pulled her back a pile of dust stood where Mary had been.

“We gotta go,” he said looking around room. “More are coming, you two have to get to camp.”  
He ran around the house throwing things in a diaper bag and Annabeth picked up the baby.

“Perce, whats happening,” she asked, “How do you know someones coming.”  
He emerged from the nursery holding some clothes, “Im not sure I just feel it, somethings coming and its big. Id prefer if we were gone by the time it gets here.” 

In a few minutes they had bags pack and were about to head on their way when the sound of glass shattering in a back room made then stop. More and more glass shattered in all rooms of the house.  
Percy reached for the front door but the handle was gone before he could open it.

In the doorway stood stood an army of monsters.  
Flashed backs from the Battle of Manhattan went through their heads. The same amount if not more monster appeared in front of them all lead by the monster who had started it all.

Large humanoid creature loomed over them holding the door, bright white underwear and a missing horn from so many years ago.  
'Finally’ his eyes seemed to say.

“Beth, back door, go!” Percy yelled as he uncapped riptide. 

“Not without you, Im staying.” Annabeth responded, grabbing her dagger from the holder.

“You can’t get him to camp Ill be right behind you,” He said starring into her eyes, “I promise, now go!” 

As Percy charged the monsters Annabeth ran out the back stabbing the few that got in her way.  
Annabeth ran for what seemed like hours until she finally saw the familiar pine tree. She sprinted up the hill and as soon as she crossed the boarder a burning pain started in her chest.

She dropped instantly letting out a bloodcurdling scream. 

Campers from all around ran to the sound, starring at the legendary Annabeth Jackson screaming as she held her child close to her chest.

Grover and Chiron ran up behind the growing group, trying to see what the commotion was.  
When the took in the sight they both fell to their knees trying to figure out what had brought the hero to tears.  
Chiron took the child and handed him to a familiar red haired girl. 

“Annabeth! What happened!” Grover tried to yell over her. As he starred at the blonde unraveling in front of the realization hit.  
He slowly made his way over to his friend and held her in his arms as tight as he could, trying to hold himself together for her sake.

Chiron stood looking across the hill at the growing group of monsters on the other side of the boarder.

“Campers, get the Apollo archers and take care of the perimeter.” He ordered.  
As all the campers ran off to take care of the monsters he looked back down at the grieving pair on the ground, “Grover,” he said as soft as possible, “We should go somewhere a little more private.”

Given the advice no one moved. Annabeth’s screams had died down but her sobbing just continued. She held onto Grover, letting out an occasional wail of pain.  
Chiron turned to make sure they were alone when he remembered the oracle standing behind him. Tears streaming down her face as she held the child to her chest trying to shush the screams that matched his mothers.

“Come here child.” He said picking up Rachel and setting her on his back. He walked over to the crying pair on the ground. 

Despite his best efforts Grover had just as painful sobs coming from him.

“Lets get down to the house.” He insisted, picking up Grover and placing next to Rachel.

Chiron bent down next to Annabeth and picked her up and held her in his arms and he went down the hill toward the house.  
In Chiron’s arms, Annabeth flailed, screaming and crying saying she needed to go back.

When the group got onto the porch Dionysus stood waiting, mournfully starring at the tears in everyones eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, Im sorry. I had this idea and I had to make other people sad about it too. The whole story wont be this sad just the set up is depressing.


	3. Letters of Love

Annabeth’s tears only stopped when she passed out. After hours of crying and mourning she rest her head on Rachels lap with her feet in Grovers as they sat in silence. 

Chiron and taken the baby and sat outside talking to Dionysus. 

“Does he know.” Chiron asked starring over the hill.

“Yes, he was trying to send reinforcements as it happened,” he explained solemnly “He watched, and with in a matter of seconds vanished.”

Chiron nodded along watching the child sleep in his lap. “And Sally?” He asked.

“We assume that was where he disappeared too.” Dionysus added.

They both sat starring across the camp watching the sun slowly sink beneath the horizon, and at the next group of heroes who will some day face the same fate.

Screams shook them from their daze and they turned their heads to the cabin.

“Annabeth you gotta listen.” Grover exclaimed as they rushed out of the door.

“You need to stay here! You shouldn’t be the one to do it!” Rachel added trailing behind.

Chiron stood and walked to where the three argued. “What is going on?”  
“Annabeth wants to go back,” Grover explained as held on to the blondes arm, “She wants to go back and get him.”

“Percy is out there, Gods know where, and he needs to be brought here. He needs to be buried at home! Not in some random hole in the woods. He needs to be brought back home!” Annabeth yelled as tears started streaming down her face again.  
“He is out there cold and alone, and I left him,” She sobbed. 

She fell down to her knees her anger turning back to sadness.

“Annabeth we will get him, but you aren’t in any state to go back there, none of us are” Grover stated, getting on his knees and holding Annabeth’s shoulders.

“He promised,” she muttered, “He promised he’d meet me here.”

Rachel and Chiron walked Annabeth up to the porch as Grover walked down to the garden hose.

He reached out and hooked it up the the mist sprinkler they had put in a few summers ago. 

“Oh Iris goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering,” he exclaimed as he threw in a gold drachma, “Please show me Nico Di Angelo in New Rome, California.”

The glowing image of the ghost king appeared surrounded by familiar faces.

“Hey Nico, um,” Grover took a shaky breath, “We need your help.”

“Of course,” Nico responds without hesitation, “I'll be there soon.”

Grover ends the call and walks back up to the house just in time to see four figures walking over the crest of the hill. Before he could even tell who it is Annabeth is out of her chair and racing up the hill.

Annabeth runs as fast as her feet will let her into a familiar set of arms, holding onto Sally for dear life. The two sob as they stand on the hill surrounded by their family.

Small Estelle and Paul Blofis stand to one side letting the girls have their moment, and to the other side stands Poseidon himself with red rimmed eyes.

“He wouldn’t let me stay,” Annabeth muttered, “I tried to stay, I tried to help, I was gonna drop the baby off with Rachel and run back home to help but… but…”

Sally pulled away and grabbed her daughters face looking deep into her eyes. “He wouldn’t of let you anyway. He held them off until he knew you were safe. As long as you two were okay he wasn’t scared,” She explained. She pulled Annabeth back into a hug, “Now I think I need to hold my grandson.” 

They all walked back to the big house, Sally gave hugs to her children's friends before taking baby Jackson from Chiron.

“My Lord,” Chiron spoke as he saw Poseidon.

“No need Chiron, not on a day like today.” He responded 

The next few hours were spent on the porch, everyone trying to find comfort in the people around them. The sun was long gone and distant sound of campers singing around the amphitheater fire. 

Annabeth rocked her child in her arms trying hard to stay put together. She had spent most of the evening relying on others to care for him while she grieved but now, all she wanted was to hold her him as long as she could and wait for his father to be brought back home.

They all sat in silence listening to the campers, the songs were happier then the grievers would have liked but it helped them keep their minds off of the long day.

“I shall have accommodations set up for everyone to stay,” Chiron said quietly, “If everyone shall wish to stay.”

Sally nodding pushing a smile to her lips. “Thank you, Chiron.”

Slowly the music died down and the reflection of the fire slowly dimmed with it. 

As the last cabin light turned out horns sounded across the camp.

Quickly everyone was on their feet, those who had weapons drew them, trying to find where the noise had come from.

Slowly a few yards from the usual entrance to camp came lights from lanterns flooding down. What looked like 10 figures moved down toward camp.

As they got closer some of their faces became more clear. Frank, Hazel, Nico, and Will lead the group. The boys seemed to be carrying a long rectangular box between them with someone else on the other side.

Hazel broke off from the troop and walked to the house, a grim look on her face. 

Annabeth took slow steps toward them, starring at the shape that was being carried. She continued to move, not quite knowing why, she needed to get to it.

“Hey,” Hazel soothed grabbing her arms softly, “Annabeth you need to stay here. He wouldn’t want you to see him like that.”

Annabeth tried to hold in her tears, clutching her baby to her chest. They walked back to the porch. Annabeth slowly moved back to her chair, sitting down and letting the tears roll over her again.

“Hazel my dear, welcome back.” Chiron greeted.

“Thank you Chiron. If only it was under better circumstances,” She replied “I’m sorry there are so many of us on short notice but we needed all the help we could get.”

“So is that,” Sally tried to ask looking back at the fading figures, tears already steaming down her face. Deep down she knew the answer but if it was true then that meant that every hope she had of him walking across that hill with that smug smirk of his would be gone.

“Yes,” Hazel strained out, “We would have been here sooner but we had to file down the volunteers so we could shadow travel.”

“Is it, bad?” Grover asked trying to sound brave.

“I’m not gonna go into any details but, we found a notes on him,” Hazel answered looking around the group, “One for mostly everyone here.” She reached down into her backpack and pulled out a bunch of crumpled papers.

Hazel went around handing each card to the corresponding person, when she got to Annabeth she handed her two, and putting the left overs back into her bag.

Chiron brought out another chair for her to sit as everyone else took their seat and started to open their letters.

Annabeth sat there, starring at the crumpled papers in her hand. One that had her name messily scribbled across, and one that had their son’s, Chase Jackson.


	4. A Voice From The Dark

Annabeth starred at the papers in her hand, she had seen them before. When they had moved into their new home she remembered finding a pile of envelops among one of the boxes each with a different name scribbled on top. 

She looked through them, scanning the names trying to figure out what they were for. There was one for her, his mom, Paul, Estelle, Grover, his father, and so many more. She was just about to open the one with her name when it was plucked out of her hands.

“Excuse you miss nosey but I believe these are mine.” Percy mocks grabbing the rest from her.

“What are they? Why are there so many.” Annabeth giggled trying to reach out and grab them again.

“Hopefully you’ll never find out.” He sing songs walking back out of the room.

They were more worn out now, creased and crumpled, with so much writing and scribbling that it was visible from the outside.

She knew what was in these without even reading it, she knew the words that were sitting on these papers, the ones that she swore she would never hear, now waiting for her to read.

She looked around as everyone read their own letters, tears ran from all eyes. When Annabeth's eyes got to Sally she saw that she was starring right back at her crying, her letter remained unopened on her lap. 

They looked at each other for a minute an agreement of what was on the paper without reading. Their boy did always have a flare for the dramatics.

Annabeth couldn’t take it anymore, she had sat around all day doing nothing but crying, she needed to go. It didn’t matter where, but she couldn’t sit here and read this right now.

Annabeth quickly stood and walked off the porch headed toward the rest of camp. She could hear everyone calling her name behind her, but she didn’t look back. She wasn’t sure where she was heading, until she ended up in front of the cabin door.

Annabeth creaked the door open and stepped inside. 

The smell hit her nostrils as soon as the door closed, his smell. She walked over to his bunk, looking around. The picture she had sent him all those years ago, of her at the grand cannon, was pinned up on the wall next to the hook that used to hold his minotaur horn. She remembered how upset he had become when he realized they lost it on the Argo II.

She could almost hear him whining about it even now, he had always said he would get the second one as a replacement.

“Just you wait, he is going to come back again, and this time I wont be as nice. I'll just grab his other one and he won’t even know what hit him.” Percy had ranted sprawled out across his bed back home.

Annabeth remembers that day so vividly, only a few months into the school year, they were iris messaging while she visited her family. She remembered how much she missed him, how she couldn’t wait until college.

She stepped closer to the bunk and sat down laying Chase next to her. He looked around like he was trying to figure out why he wasn’t home, but something around him must have soothed him enough to go back to sleep.

Chase had never liked being away from home, he rarely slept anywhere but his crib. Even nights spent with family he would whine throughout the night, but if there was going to be one place else in the world he would feel comfortable it would be in cabin 3.

Annabeth laid down next to him breathing in the scent on the blankets, saltwater. She had always made fun of him for it, for the fact that he didn’t even need to be near any water for the whole week, but he would always smell as if he just walked out of the ocean. She never got to tell him that it was her favorite.

Annabeth closed her eyes, wrapping a protective hand around Chase, and drifted off to sleep.

Annabeth looked around at her new surroundings, a strange dark room, as anticipation filled her. She looked down at herself and noticed something was off. She was a kid again, looking at the beads on her necklace she must have been twelve. She took a step forward trying to see if her eyes would adjust.

“Stand still girl.” A voice demanded from behind.

Annabeth went to turn around but suddenly the scene changed. She was no longer in a dark room alone, but now on a boat floating over a river being rowed by Charon. The styx she remembered, her first ever quest.

She looked around the boat expectingly but she soon realized no one else was with her.

“This isn’t the past girl,” Charon spoke, “You have been awarded a favor because of your actions. Go through the ATTENDENT ON DUTY line and give them this.” 

Charon hold out a simple piece of paper with just the word pass written on it. 

As she steps off the boat she walked the familiar path up to the two lines splitting through the underworld. She walked past the line of waiting souls, as instructed. She hands the paper to the attendent, and they lead her past the rest of the line and up to a building farther down the path.

When they reach the door the worker instructed her to go in and remain quiet. She tried to ask what was happening but before the words could escape her mouth the worker was gone.

Annabeth stepped through the doors. The room is pitch back all around her. She was about to turn around and leave when she heard someone start talking.

“Ah if it isn’t the savior of Olympus come to grovel at our feet.” A vaguely familiar voice gloats.

“I am not groveling for anything. Can you just let me go to Elysium already.” A different voice said, but it wasn’t just any voice. Annabeth would know that sarcastic tone anywhere. She tried to call out as tears of joy start to prick her eyes, but no noise escaped. 

“Not so fast Son of Poseidon, I remember our brief encounter in the maze. You helped a fugitive escape his sentencing. That is something that just can’t be overlooked.” The first voice called.

“Listen Minos, I’m not hear to listen to you of all people call out my mistakes, which I would like to add that helping Daedalus wasn’t. I have put up with too much of the Gods garbage to be put anywhere else, so let me go.” Percy demanded 

“You are in no posi-“ Minos started.

“Oh give it a rest, the boy deserves it and we all know it.” A third voice chimes in.

More voices murmur in agreement through the darkness.

“But,” Minos tries.

“Perseus Jackson you have been granted Elysium.” A new voice booms.

A bright light shines through the darkness, like two doors had opened up above the underworld letting all of its light shine through.

“Annabeth, its time to go.” A familiar voice whispers. She could feel a tug on her arms dragging her to the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about not having a set schedule for posting. Life has just been hectic.


End file.
